I'll Always Be Here
by Lyra Grace-di Angelo
Summary: Jason/Octavian fluff. Mention of rape because I have been a depressing person recently. More fluff than fluffernutter.


I'll Always Be Here

 _ **A/N I needed a pairing for this Quotev quiz result I got. I love Octavian.**_ _ **Thalia gets a Juno induced kidnapping instead of Jason and the Greeks haven't come yet.**_ _ **This might be multi chapter.**_

Jason was walking through New Rome, as newly elected praetor it was rare he could find time to just walk through New Rome without being followed by somebody. He had managed to escape the crowds by using his old technique of ducking into an alley and hiding in the back of a shop connected to it, his favorite shop was Dakota's beverage shop. Dakota never asked questions, he just gave Jason a hot chocolate and let him be. It was a technique he used when Beryl started throwing beer bottles while Thalia was at school. He wondered how Thalia was doing after all these years. He hadn't seen her since he was 6. A soft sobbing interrupted his thoughts. It seemed to come from the Garden of Bacchus. He listened more carefully and heard quiet, scornful taunting. He crept up behind the statue of the Faun and listened in.

"I had a good time last night slut, so no beatings today. Not if you repeat after me 'I am a shameless slut whose only use is for pleasure. No one at this camp likes me except for those who like my holes and nothing else.'" Jason recognized that voice! It was Bryce Lawrence!

"Y-you're right. You are," said a small voice, but the voice was strong at the same time. This guy obviously wasn't going to let Bryce get the upper hand. "And I only came to say that I won't let you put me down anymore. There has to be someone in this camp who gives a damn about me." Wait a second! It was Octavian. No one really liked him, but Jason thought he was putting up a mask or some shields to deflect pain. It appears he was right. Then he heard the sickening sound of skin hitting skin and knew that Bryce had hit Octavian. He needed to step in.

"Hit him again and I will hurt you," he said coming out from behind the statue.

"Ah! Jason! Care to join me? I was just about to punish this disobedient whore. He could suck you off while I fuck him. Or we could double him." Jason looked down in disgust. Then he knocked Bryce out with one swing of his fist. He would bring him to Reyna to banish him later. For now he would help the sobbing augur.

"Octavian?" he said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"Why did you help me?" Octavian said, just as quietly. "He wasn't wrong. No one likes me! They all say it straight to my face as if I couldn't hear. It's like I don't have feelings. It's because I'm serious all the time, but my job is important. One wrong reading and we get attacked! If I don't take things seriously we all could die!"

"Oh Octavian, I'm sorry, I didn't reali -" Jason said.

"Of course you didn't, no one cares about the kid who was raped by his parents for years before coming to a safe place and getting raped some more."

"If that were true Octavian, then I wouldn't be followed by adoring fans and no one would care about me. I was sold into prostitution when my sister was kidnapped by Juno and plunked into another half- blood camp. And then when I ran away I was put in a hostel where the abusive manager raped the older boys. I was eight when I was sold into prostitution and 14 when I went to the hostel. I was 16 when I came to Lupa," said Jason with a deadpan monotone and face. Octavian stared in shock at the seemingly perfect boy.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry Jason! Do you have PTSD? I do, so if you need any meds, just consult an Apollo kid and, with their ok, I'll let you use my meds!" Octavian said hurriedly with an apologetic look in his eyes.

Jason smiled. How could anyone not like Octavian? He was so sweet! Just then Bryce came to, made a pass at grabbing Octavian, and started yelling obscenities. Octavian went into a panic attack, reminded of his brother, yelling at him as he cowed from the abusive fists of his family. Jason kicked Lawrence in the head, harder than his punch, and gave the stupid boy a concussion. Then he quickly rushed to Octavian, picked him up, (the boy was worryingly light), and rushed him to the medical ward, kissing his hair all the while. When they got to the MW the Apollo kids rushed him to the medicine cabinet. Only pausing to unlock it, (stupid addicts, didn't know what they were getting into). Once he had taken the medicine, Octavian fell into a blissful sleep. Jason held Octavian's hand while he slept. He looked down at the rare smile the other blond was sporting, maybe, eventually, they could be more than friends.


End file.
